


Laying On The Bed Waiting For Your Text

by sparkster



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Alana Beck, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Zoe Murphy, Clingy Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Jared Kleinman, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pansexual Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Protective Connor, Social Anxiety, Suicide Notes, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkster/pseuds/sparkster
Summary: "Connor. Connor Murphy." I already knew that. "But you probably already know." He bit his lip and looked around, before his eyes finally landed on my cast. My eyebrows shot up as I looked down. "Your arm." I looked back up. "What happened to it?"I laughed, although it was pretty obvious that it was a forced one… I think. "Um, well, you see, it's actually a pretty funny story." He raised an eyebrow."I, um, I worked as a park ranger over summer, at, um, Ellison Park, and, um, aha, I'm kind of an expert at trees—not to brag—but, um, I was walking and there was this, um,incredibleforty-forty-tall oak tree, and… um, I climbed it and… fell. And, um, it’s funny because, um, well, there was a good ten minutes after I fell where I just—um, I was just lying there. Waiting for someone to come. But, um, yeah, um, no one—nobody—no one came."Connor blinked. He stared for a moment before letting out a chuckle. I stared as Connor laughed at my “funny” story. It’s the reaction I pretended to want, but now that it’s happening, it’s not exactly what I was going for. “That… that is the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”
Relationships: Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Heidi Hansen, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god. please. please end me from this eternal suffering
> 
> god: no
> 
> me: ok fair enough
> 
> anyway plz enjoy this dog shit fic :)

"Colorado?" 

"Yup. Samantha wanted to live in her hometown."

Heidi nodded, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She pursed her lips, tapping her foot gently on the carpeted floor. She looked back up. "What about Junior?" she asked. Mark grunted as he set the box he was carrying on the table, resting his elbow on it and looking at Heidi. He sighed.

"He'll be okay, I'll come visit." Heidi looked down at her shoes, crossing her legs. She exhaled as she shook her head subtly, biting her lip. "Heidi..." Mark said quietly, walking over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a smile. She looked up at him, smiling back as much as she could. She reached up and put her hands on his, bringing them down and intertwining their fingers together. "You know I still love you."

"I know..." Heidi chuckled under her breath, tears welling up in her eyes. Mark squeezed her hands.

"And I'll never stop loving you, okay? I'll come visit, okay? I'll visit you and Junior. I'll send postcards and everything..." His voice grew soft. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Heidi's. Heidi bit her lip, a single tear falling down her face. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Mark enveloped her into a hug. Heidi hid her face in Mark's shoulder, and Mark rubbed her back. They stood there for what felt like hours before Mark pulled back. Heidi let out a deep breath, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Mark gave a comforting smile.

"Mommy!" Heidi and Mark both looked over towards the hallway, seeing none other than Junior coming towards them, a toothy grin on his face. They smiled at each other when they saw him, before looking back at the youngster. Heidi knelt down to reach Junior's height, picking him up once he ran over to her with his arms up. 

"Hey, honey!" she said, her voice raspy. Junior smiled. He looked over at Mark, laughing at reaching out his hands towards him. Mark shook his head, a smile on his face as he took Junior from her. 

"You done playing with your toys?" he asked, smiling at him. Junior laughed and nodded. "Did you have fun?" Junior nodded again. "Good!" Mark set Junior down, and he was instantly running around the two. They laughed. 

"Okay, kiddo, stay here, alright? Daddy and Mommy have to go outside real quick," she told him. Junior nodded. Mark grabbed the box from the table as he headed outside, Heidi following him. Junior watched with wide eyes as they walked out the front door. He stood there for a moment, but quickly ran outside laughing. 

"Whoa, there, Junior—" Mark stumbled as Junior ran in between him and Heidi, almost making him lose his balance. Junior squealed as he saw the U-Haul truck, instantly running up to the driver's seat, trying to get up into it. He struggled, but finally got up into the seat. He smiled as he held onto the steering wheel, pretending to drive it. Heidi laughed, walking over to Junior while Mark went to put the box into the truck.

"What'cha doin', honey?" She laughed. Junior swung his legs and smiled, looking over at Heidi.

"I'm driving a truck! A real life truck, Mommy!" He smiled happily. Mark walked over, chuckling to himself as he saw Junior in the seat. 

"You're driving a truck, huh?" He grinned. Junior nodded. Heidi sighed, smiling. Mark also sighed, glancing around before looking at Heidi. "Well, I better be going." Heidi's smile fell, but she quickly put on another. 

"Alright..." Heidi looked over towards Junior, staring at him with a small smile for a second before picking him up and resting him on her hip. She looked back over at Mark. "You'll visit?"

"I'll visit." He nodded. He looked over at Junior, giving him a big smile. "You be good for Mommy, okay, Junior?" Junior gave him a toothy smile.

"Yes!" He laughed, making his parents laugh as well. 

"Alright, good." Mark laughed, climbing into the driver's seat of the truck. "I'll see you guys later, alright? I won't be gone forever, I promise," he said, making Heidi's eyes, one again, well up with tears. Junior smiled and waved.

"Bye, daddy!" Mark smiled, waving back. There were a few tears in his eyes as well. Heidi backed up to let Mark slam the door shut, and the two watched from the garage as Mark backed up out of the driveway. Heidi waved goodbye, and so did Junior, although he barely understood what was happening. Heidi sniffed, and Junior looked at her. He put his hands on her face and made her look at him. 

"Hi, Mommy." He smiled, playing with her cheeks. Heidi laughed through the tears. 

"Hi, Junior." She smiled back, tears falling down her face. Junior wiped them off with his hands. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his innocence coming through. Heidi sniffled, looking down and wiping her face with her sleeve. She looked back up, giving Junior the best smile she could. 

"No reason, honey." She gave a small smile. "Let's go inside, okay? What do you want for dinner?" she asked as she headed towards the door. Junior's eyes lit up, alright forgetting about the previous subject.

"Pizza!"

"Again?"

"Yeah! Pizza!" 

`````````````````````````````````

Junior ran into his room in his pajamas, giggling as he jumped on his bed, scurrying under the covers. Heidi chuckled as she walked in after him, turning off the lights as she walked in. She knelt down and turned on his night-light before standing back up and walking over to his bed and grabbing a stray blanket that was laying on the end of it, tossing it on him and laughing. 

Junior chuckling, throwing the blanket to where it wasn't covering his head. Heidi sat down on the end of Junior's bed, watching Junior struggle to sit up beneath all the covers. Heidi laughed.

"Mommy?" he asked. 

"Yeah, hon?" 

"Is there another truck coming to our driveway?" he asked out of the blue. Heidi's eyes widened. "A truck that will take Mommy away?" Heidi looked down at her hands that rested in her lap, furrowing her eyebrows. She blinked back tears as she looked back up at Junior.

"Mark..." She moved closer to Junior so that she could cup his face in her hands. She moved his hair out of his face, giving him a comforting smile. "There’s not another truck in our driveway. You're mom isn't going anywhere, okay? She's staying. She's staying right here... okay?" Junior looked into Heidi's eyes, right before a smile appeared on his face. He chuckled as he threw himself into Heidi's arms. Heidi laughed, holding him tight. She squeezed him tightly.

“I’ll be here forever, okay? I promise.”


	2. Oh God, He's At My Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor Murphy shows up at Evan Hansen's door with nothing other than a textbook and his terrifying aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOB I FINALLY FINISHED IT
> 
> PLZ GO CHECK OUT MY FRIEND UNSEELIEKEY (thats his user :) ) ON HERE IF U LIKE DANGANRONPA YOULL LIKE HIS STUFF!!!!!! HES A REALLY GREAT WRITER SO GO CHECK HIM OUT!!!!! 
> 
> ok anyway here we go >///<

**Dear Evan Hansen,**

**Today is going to be a great day and here’s why: Christmas break. It’s been great. Well, um, okay, maybe it hasn’t been all that well, but, hey, I mean, it’s been… alright? Look, it’s been… it’s been fine, yeah, fine is the right word. Its, what, the fifth day into it? It started on the 15th and it’s the 20th, so… wow, um, Christmas in five days. Yeah. Huh. Weird how… weird how time flies.**

**I haven’t done much. My mom has, um, she’s been trying to, I don’t know… connect with me? She’s been asking me a lot of things and trying to take time out of her schedule to do things with me. I don’t really know how to feel about it. It’s Christmas and she shouldn’t have to worry about doing anything, I think. Isn’t Christmas a time to just relax? She shouldn’t have to worry about me.**

**And, the thing is, she still has to work. Like, over Christmas. I don’t see the point in that. I think it’s kind of… weird? Is that the right word? Stupid? Yeah. Stupid. But I guess she _is_ a nurse’s aide. I think that’s a hard job and has long hours, I think, so I guess it’s normal for her to work over Christmas.**

**Anyway, this is getting long. Sorry, I got carried away. These are only supposed to be a paragraph… well, I guess Dr. Sherman said it could be as long as I felt it needed to be… but, um, I don’t know. Okay, yeah. That’s… that’s it. Okay, um, yeah.**

**Sincerely, your best and most dearest friend,  
Me**

I never wanted to do these letters. I mean, don’t get me wrong, they’re—they’re really nice to just, like, ramble and get my thoughts out and things, but, I never agreed to it. It just kinda… I was just kinda told to do them, and so, uh, I did. I did do them. And I have. I have been doing them for the past few months. I tried doing them daily but I kinda transitioned into doing them weekly, and, um, I’ve just been doing them ever since. 

Writing letters to yourself would—no, _is_ weird to everyone at school, so I kinda just don’t tell them about it. It’s not like they wanna know, anyway. I mean, I haven’t exactly asked them, but I’m pretty sure they would be weirded out. if I’m being honest, even _I’m_ weirded out by them! Haha… haha. Yeah. Cool, cool.

But, um, anyway, yeah, Christmas break is here and it’s been, um… well, it hasn’t been exciting. It’s been the same thing every day for the past five days, really. Nothing’s changed, it’s all the same. Maybe I could try to… I don’t know, spice things up, but I just don’t know how. 

So, instead of doing _that,_ I stay at home writing letters to myself and poorly communicating with my mom. Yeah. 

I let out a quiet sigh as I shut my laptop gently and set it beside me. I pulled my legs over to dangle over the side of the bed, looking down at my shoes, and then up a bit at my cast. 

_My cast…_

It wasn’t anything special. I just got it a week ago, nobody, um, nobody really noticed. Mostly because I tried to stay away from as many people as I could during that time… but that doesn’t matter. It’s just this stupid thing that I got from falling from a tree. Yeah. Falling from a tree.

I could’ve sat there agape staring at my cast for eternity if it weren’t for my mom who had just walked through my open door. She gave me a smile, one that she gave me every time she saw me.

“Hey, Evan…” she said, her voice the same old comforting mom voice. “Somebody wants you at the door.” My eyebrows rose. Somebody wanted… me? At the door? It had to be just—just a package. It had to be. Nobody—not even Jared—would come over willingly for me. But why would she want me to get a package? Sure, it might be for me, but she never tells me to get the packages that arrive.

“Um… um, what?” I couldn’t help but repeat the question. She gave me the widest smile she could as she walked over to me. She sat beside me on the bed. 

“Yeah! Can you believe it? I mean, of course, you can, it’s _me_ who can’t believe it…” I glanced over. She was smiling as she looked down at her hands. They rested in her lap. She shook her head a bit, as if in disbelief. I cleared my throat and looked back at myself. She looked over at me, and I only barely looked back out of the corner of my eye. “You’ve finally got another friend. I’m proud of you!” 

“Yeah, um. What’s, um—who is it?” I asked. I slightly turned to face her. Her face changed for a split second as if she remembered something, before turning to face me, as well.

“Oh, I think he said his name was… Connor? You know Connor, don’t you?” she asked. She leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, that same smile on her face from when she first walked in. I took a big breath, licking my lips and looking down. 

_Connor, Connor…_ Do… _do_ I know any Connors? I barely know anybody, and I don’t think I know a Connor. I glanced up at mom, seeing her hopeful expression. I bit my lip. I couldn’t just say I don’t know a Connor, she’s so hopeful for me… to get friends, and just—just be _social,_ and be _normal._ I couldn’t let her down.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, um, yeah. Connor? Yeah, we’re um… we’re friends. We’re close…” I glanced away. I rubbed the nape of my neck as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt with my other hand. I don’t like lying, but I just can’t stand seeing her disappointed. It makes me feel like… like I let her down. Which I probably did, anyway, a long time ago, but yeah. Mom’s eyes lit up.

“Honey, that’s great!” She laughed as she put her hand on my shoulder. I offered her a skittish smile. “Those letters have been working! You’ve got to tell Dr. Sherman about this at your next session, okay?” I nodded. “...That’s the spirit. Okay, well, uh, go say hi to your friend,”—she smiled—”okay?” I nodded again. 

We both sat there for a moment, a silence filling the air.

…

“Come on, Evan, go say hi!”

 _”Oh!_ Um, yeah, um, yes, I am—” I quickly stood up, the realization that she wanted me to go hitting me like a truck. “—I am going. Right now.” I quickly walked out of the room, glancing back at her and gently smiling before finally going down the steps and to the door.

I stood by the door for a moment, fidgeting with my hands. What am I gonna say? What’re they here for? Who even is Connor?! I shook my head and furrowed my eyebrows. I swear I remember hearing that name somewhere, from someone, from some time… it’ll, um, that’ll have to wait. I have to say—I have to say hi.

I finally mustered up enough courage and shook myself off, reaching out a hand to the doorknob, turning it and pulling it open...

...and that’s when it hit me.

Dark brown shoulder-length hair, black denim collared, buttoned-up, jacket, black jeans, combat boots, and black nail polish…

That’s—that’s Connor Murphy. 

I stood there for a moment, staring at the person in front of me. Connor Murphy… was at my door. I was tempted to—to just shut the door in his face and crawl back to my room, but I couldn’t. I was frozen in place, like my feet were glued to the ground. So, I stood there, staring awkwardly up at none other than Connor Murphy.

He did nothing but stare back as well, and I had an overwhelming urge to crawl up into—into, like, a little ball. That’s how his stare made me feel. But, instead of doing that, he held something out to me. I hesitated before looking down, seeing a… a, um, a textbook…. ?

“Um… what.. Um… what is this? Exactly?” I gave a small, awkward laugh as I pointed to the textbook in his hands. He raised an eyebrow, giving a small sneer.

“It’s… it’s a textbook. You know, for school… ?” he replied, obviously with a hint of sarcasm. I took a deep breath, looking down at my hands, almost like I’m gonna say something, before I give up and just start fiddling with my thumbs. “What? Are you not gonna take it? I mean, I can take it back—” I instantly looked up, hearing the sound of the snow crunching below his boots as he turned around.

“Wait! Wait, um.” Before I knew it, I found myself reaching out towards Connor. I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, and I felt him go stiff, standing frozen in place outside in the snow. I stopped as well, quickly retracting my arm. I let out a flurry of apologies. “Sorry—I just, um, I didn’t know what I was doing, I, just, I, um, I wasn’t thinking—” I stared down at my shoes while doing my “infamous apologizing monologue” as a certain someone calls it, and didn’t notice Connor turning back around. I looked back up, seeing him holding out the textbook once again.

“It's fine.” He looked down at me, standing almost completely still as his eyes bored into mine. I gulped, and, without verbal consent, reached out and took the textbook. He easily let go of it, and I clung it to my chest as soon as I had it. There was another silence, before he spoke up once again. “You’re welcome.” I quickly stumbled for a response.

“Oh, um, you’re—you too.” _—What?!—_ ”I-I mean thank—thank you! Thank you, um, thank you.” I let out, yet again, another skittish laugh as I rocked on my feet. He raised an eyebrow, before furrowing them and looking down at his own feet, albeit quickly looking right up. 

“It’s… okay.” Yet again, another silence. I gave an awkward smile up at Connor. “You don’t have many friends, do you?” The question almost gave me physical recoil, but I quickly fixed myself up. Or, well, as much as I could.

“Oh, um… um, no, not—not really.” I gave an awkward laugh, tightening my grip on the textbook as I looked down at my shoes. 

“Huh.” I looked up, seeing Connor’s furrowed eyebrows yet again. I gulped. Connor sighed and glanced around before looking back at me. “We’re in the same boat, then.” I stared for a moment before I nodded slowly. I… I don’t really get it, I mean, well, I think he meant we both don’t have friends? I think so… “Hansen.” 

“Huh? What?” I quickly looked back up at Connor. My line of sight had unintentionally drifted downwards as I got lost in thought, apparently.

“Hansen, right?” he asked. I stared at him for a second before nodding. Did he not know my name? I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised, barely anyone knows my name, aha, why _should_ he know my name? That’d be super weird, um, that he’d know my name, I mean, it’s not that I _want_ him to know my name, that’s weird—”Evan Hansen… _right?”_

“Um, yeah. Evan Hansen.” I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. He nodded subtly. 

"Connor. Connor Murphy." I already knew that. "But you probably already know." He bit his lip and looked around, before his eyes finally landed on my cast. My eyebrows shot up as I looked down. "Your arm." I looked back up. "What happened to it?"

I laughed, although it was pretty obvious that it was a forced one… I think. "Um, well, you see, it's actually a pretty funny story." He raised an eyebrow. 

"I, um, I worked as a park ranger over summer, at, um, Ellison Park, and, um, aha, I'm kind of an expert at trees—not to brag—but, um, I was walking and there was this, um, _incredible_ forty-forty-tall oak tree, and… um, I climbed it and… fell. And, um, it’s funny because, um, well, there was a good ten minutes after I fell where I just—um, I was just lying there. Waiting for someone to come. But, um, yeah, um, no one—nobody—no one came." 

Connor blinked. He stared for a moment before letting out a chuckle. I stared as Connor laughed at my “funny” story. It’s the reaction I pretended to want, but now that it’s happening, it’s not exactly what I was going for. “That… that is the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” I laughed along under my breath, glancing down at my shoes. My line of sight was brought back up by Connor, no longer laughing, yet there’s a little bit more emotion in his voice, boring his eyes into my cast. “I’ll sign it.” My eyes widen.

“Oh—um, you don’t—you don’t have to.” I let out a skittish laugh.

“No, I insist. You got a sharpie?” he asked. Instead of denying him, I found my hand reaching down into my pocket. I fumbled around a bit, shifting the textbook in my other arm, but I eventually grabbed a black sharpie. I swiftly pulled it out and gave it to Connor, who took it eagerly. I watched as he bit the cap off, holding it in his mouth as he took my cast in his hand. He pulled it harshly towards himself. 

“Ow—” I flinched. Connor suddenly stands still, glancing up at me. Our eyes met, and I quickly looked away. Connor mumbled what sounded like an apology and started writing on my cast. I closed my eyes tightly, the only sound I could hear being the squeaking of the marker, individual sounds dragging out longer than you’d expect. 

“Ta-da,” Connor said. I opened my eyes, glancing down at my cast. There, in possibly the biggest capital letters I’ve ever seen in my entire life, was Connor’s name. C-O-N-N-O-R. _Connor._ I glanced up, seeing Connor with a slight smirk on his face as he stared down at his mini picasso. 

“Wow. Um. Thank you. So much.” Connor spat the cap in his hand, quickly connecting the marker and cap together before he handed it back to me. I awkwardly took it, careful not to touch the cap. 

“Now we can both pretend we have friends.” I don’t know _why_ Connor thinks I have no friends. I mean, he’s not necessarily wrong, but did he recognize me as one of his kind? An outcast? Either way, I went along with his statement.

“Um, yeah.” I nodded, glancing down at my shoes. I looked back up, seeing Connor as he fixed his posture and stuffed his hands in his jacket’s pockets. He stared down, his eyes boring into the doorframe. I looked down as well, seeing his snowy, black combat boots in front of my off-brand sneakers. Connor and I were polar opposites, so it’s kinda weird to think he was at my door. “Oh, and, um,” I started, glancing down at the textbook. “How’d you, um, know this belonged to me?” I looked back up. Connor shifted his weight, smirking a bit.

“I found it in the cafeteria and it had your name in it, so I looked your name up in my big address book of everyone in the school and found yours.” My eyes went wide open. He has an address book?! Of everyone in the school?! Connor suddenly started laughing, making me furrow my eyebrows. What is he laughing about? About how he has my address and can just break into my house at any time of the day or night and _kill me?!_ “I’m kidding.” _Oh._ I let out a small and subtle sigh of relief. 

“Then, um, how did you get it? My address, I mean,” I asked. 

“I didn’t get it,” he said blatantly. “I just went around asking if Evan Hansen lived there.” He shrugged. He just… he just went around? I can’t help but be taken aback. All those people—maybe everyone in the neighborhood—seeing Connor Murphy at their doorstep, asking if there was an _Evan Hansen_ — _me_ —there. My eyes went wide. Does everybody think we’re… we’re friends or something, now?! I quickly swallow the lump in my throat as I look up at Connor, his deadpan expression seemingly mocking. I didn’t want everybody in my neighborhood to think I was friends with—with a _freak!_

“R-Really?” I asked, my voice cracking and probably sounding pathetic. Connor nodded. 

“Yup.” He shifted his weight once again, a smirk on his face. The snow crunched beneath his boots. I stared at him for a second before taking a deep breath, nodding and looking down. 

“Wow… um, well, thanks. For the, um, for the—the book.” I let out a small laugh, a, once again, forced one, as I gesture to the book in my arm. I ducked my head down. Connor didn’t seem to react—at least not with his facial expressions. He just had that same smug smile on his face. It was like this dude never genuinely smiled unless it was for a sinister reason.

“It’s fine.” He shrugged again. We’re left in silence, leaving me to internally panic about what to do. Is he—is he just going to stand there?! Connor exhaled, glancing away before looking back up at me. Right. In. The. Eyes. I instantly looked away. “Okay, I’m gonna go now. See you.” Before I knew it, Connor was turning around and walking away. My eyes widened. I didn’t know he would leave like _that._ Although, I mean… It is Connor Murphy. 

“Um—” I watched as he walked away, and I put my hand on the doorframe, leaning out a bit. I could feel snow gently laying itself on my hair. “Bye!” I called out as best as I could. Connor stopped and turned around. He was already more than halfway down the walkway, and I could hardly make out his facial features. I could still tell he was looking at me though. He stared at me for a few seconds before raising a hand and waving—or at least I thought it was a wave. It could’ve been a shooing gesture—and then turning back around, continuing on his way.

I stared for a moment, watching him walk down the sidewalk. I… I cannot believe that. I cannot believe Connor Murphy was at my door. My eyes followed Connor for a few more seconds before I sighed and retreated back inside, shutting the door tightly. There’s one thing that I can’t believe, though—2 words, specifically. 

_See you._

What did he mean by that? Did he just mean that he’ll see me at school? Does he want to hang out?! Um, I don’t know. What if he does? I can’t be seen hanging around him! He’ll probably lure me out to an abandoned warehouse or alley and kill me! I shook my head, pressing my back against the door. What. Just. Happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, connor did not go around the neighborhood asking if an evan hansen lived there. he does not enjoy that much social interaction <3 he simply went to the school office and told them to give him evan's address so he could return the book to him and since the education and school system sucks shit! they gave it to him :)
> 
> 298437545734829835746 billion years in between chapter releases :):):)


End file.
